goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Evan Ross
Evan Ross is the main hero in the Monster Blood books. Often having to deal with it in one way or the other. He was played by Kyle Labine in the television series. Family: Mr Ross: father. Mrs. Ross: mother. Trigger: pet dog. Andy: best friend. Weird creepy know-it-all: Aunt Kathryn. Mad scientist cousin: Kermit. Sucker mother of Kermit: Aunt Dee. Kermit's badly named dog: Dogface. Barbarian bully: Conan. Bad thing: Monster Blood, the witch Sarabeth AKA the bad cat. Evan was a typical, ordinary boy, until dealing with the Monster Blood. At first, he did not really like it, but soon began to enjoy using it as a means to get back at others. However, he then soon learned that it was still as bad as it had been during his first time dealing with it. History with Monster Blood Evan used to have an ordinary life, as an ordinary boy. Until he had to stay with his weird Aunt Kathryn and purchased a can of a slimy green goo named Monster Blood. But over the course of time, the monster blood began to grow and soon turned into a blob of mass destruction! Evan's dog, "Trigger" even ate some of it and grew bigger than a horse. Soon Evan and his friend, Andy, realized that the Monster Blood had been cursed by Aunt Kathryn's cat, Sarabeth. Actually, Sarabeth was a witch that cursed Kathryn into becoming senile and the Monster Blood into becoming a growing mass of green goo. Eventually cornered by a now giant Trigger however, Sarabeth had been sucked into the Monster Blood and shrank back to normal size where it was put back into the can. Trigger also shrank back down to normal size! In Monster Blood II, the class hamster, Cuddles, ate a little bit of the Monster Blood. He grew bigger then a gorilla and went on a rampage. Evan was forced to eat some of the Monster Blood himself in order to grow and stop Cuddles. Both Cuddles and Evan then shrank back to normal size, once the Monster Blood passed its expiration date. In Monster Blood III, Evan had to baby-sit his cousin, Kermit, who likes to play mean jokes on Evan and Andy, and likes to make weird mixes of things. They decide to use some of the Monster Blood to get back at Kermit, but Evan accidentally swallowed some and grew at least two stories tall! The police and fire department tried to capture him, thinking he was an alien. Evan had Kermit make a mixture that could shrink him back to normal and the first two mixtures made him blue with feathers and hiccups. The third one works, but Kermit made it too powerful and Evan eventually shrinks to the size of a mouse... In Monster Blood IV, Evan has grown back to his normal size and has to stay with Kermit. But Conan the bully and Kermit keep tormenting him and Andy brings to him a new can of Monster Blood. One that is blue, not green. Upon opening it, the Blue Creatures keep multiplying and getting angrier as they drink water. Soon the creatures begin multiplying like crazy, begin drinking all the water, and attacking the children so they can suck up the water in their body. The creatures are stopped, once they got crazy enough and start eating each other. Unfortunately, Conan ate some of the blue Monster Blood and begins drinking a lot of water like the creatures did. He even multiplies and becomes meaner then he usually is. Oddly, Evan makes no appearances during the Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Monster Blood for Breakfast! But he does make an appearance in the Goosebumps Series 2000 book, Return to HorrorLand, where he discusses his multiple run-in's with the substance. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cousins Category:Male Category:Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 PersonalityCategory:Change in Size Evan is the classic typical ordinary boy in the series. He likes everything that a boy would do such as playing video games and Frisbee, reading comic books and sneaking down to the grocery store to get candy bars and potato chips. Evan can be a bit fussy sometimes and takes some time to get comfortable wherever he is situated. He has a tendency to think dark thoughts and bad-mouth anyone that he doesn't get along with, such as Kermit and Cuddles. Evan can also be spoilt and stubborn and have an issue over the littlest things such as Aunt Dee's cooking and staying with an old relative while his parents are away, much to his mother's annoyance. He is very uncomfortable with Kermit's experiments and tries to keep out of Conan's way as best as he could. He is very close to Andy as he thinks she is funny, fearless and kind of crazy. He used to have a bit of humour himself, which unfortunately started to fade after his encounter with Monster Blood. Appearance Evan is twelve years old, Caucasian, short and skinny, with curly carrot-coloured hair and freckles. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** Monster Blood ** Monster Blood II ** Monster Blood III ** Monster Blood IV * Goosebumps Series 2000 ** Return to HorrorLand * Goosebumps Presents ** Monster Blood * Classic Goosebumps ** Monster Blood Television and Film * Season 2 - Monster Blood and More Monster Blood Actor * Kyle Labine (television series) Category:Recurring Characters